The present application generally relates to visual detection of objects and, more specifically, to object tracking and detection. Detection and tracking of objects is an aspect in the surveillance, healthcare, retail and transportation domains. Objects of interest could be, for example, humans, animals, vehicles, packages, etc. Recognition of such objects in images and video is an important step in numerous applications, including but not limited to automated video/image search, automated visual surveillance, robotics, etc. Existing camera infrastructure typically provides low resolution imagery and thus can pose a challenging problem for object detection. The detection problem can further be exacerbated when the object of interest is only partially visible either due to occlusion by static scene structures or occlusion by other objects.